freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Evans Arc
The Amelia Evans Arc takes place in London on how Amelia Evens working tirelessly to support her young brother Luke Evans due to their parents abandoning them. Amelia needs to save her brother from a decease he has and the start of her life becoming an E-Pandora. Newly Introduced Characters Pandora *First Lieutenant Magellan *Second Lieutenant Claugel Durandal E-Pandora *Sandy Anian *Dorothy Andrews *Ellen Bryce *Samantha Bolton *Laila Hiem Civilians *Luke Evans Summary Struggle for Money In 2064, Amelia Evans and her brother Luke watch a newscaster announce the occurrence of the 9th Nova Clash in Japan. Before Amelia could enjoy breakfast with her brother, she rushes out of the house for work at a restaurant. She then changes for her next job that she recently started, which worries her co-workers as Amelia could be overworking herself. Even so, they admire Amelia's incredible dedication. When Amelia gets home after a long day at work, she is gifted when a large bag of ham from a kind neighbor. Amelia showers and prepares a snack for Luke who is studying very hard from an entrance exam, determined to earn a scholarship, earn his way to a prime job, and pay back his sister for everything she's done to support him. Amelia blushes at Luke's words, near joyous tears, but she becomes alarmed when Luke says that it's because of their medical fees that keep him alive that their mother abandoned them. Luke ultimately believes that even if Amelia is his sister, there is a limit to how much she should provide for him. Amelia calls her brother a dummy while embracing him. During winter, Luke is feeling sick, which worries Amelia when she finds him cringing in his bed. However, it is nothing more than stomach butterflies as Luke is worried of his test results after having taken his exam for Eaton Public School. Amelia thinks that Luke is upset because he failed, but Luke assures that he passed. Amelia is elated, but Luke laments that he only earned second place on the exam, and the scholarship is only for the number one student. Therefore he'd have to pay the enrollment fee and all other expenses. Amelia opens up her checkbook to show her brother all of the money that she's saved up which is provide as a strong base to send Luke to school though she'll have to borrow a little more from the bank. Amelia asserts that she put her money on the line for her gifted little brother as an investment for his future though she jests that she intends to be payed back with interest. Amelia goes to the back for the loan, but she is denied because she neither has credit nor has the annual income required to even apply for the loan. Furthermore, Amelia is not gainfully employed and her holdings with the bank also do not qualify her for the loan. Amelia politely leaves though grits her teeth and when two of the bankers discuss the amount of money in Amelia's account they callously say that she has "practically nothing." Amelia is denied at another bank for similar reasons, not having a full-time job. Amelia walks through the city, disappointed that she isn't being rewarded or given the slightest chance for all of her hard work for Luke. Despite her determination to get Luke into Eaton, none of the banks give Amelia a chance, and Amelia cries not for herself and her brother who'd done nothing to deserve their financial troubles. At that moment, Amelia finds a flier on the ground, which may ensure her a loan. Amelia decides to investigate the advertisement and arrives at the bank office. However, Amelia finds the establishment and worker to be quite shady and is reluctant to agree to a loan, which would put her in serious debt due to the interest rate of the loan. When the worker tells Amelia that he may know of some work that a young lady like herself could do, Amelia misinterprets his meaning and leaves in a huff. Returning home, Amelia hides her worry from Luke and considers her next course of action. To make enough money before the deadline Amelia calculates how much she must make and realizes she must pick up another job. She resolves to do her best in order to raise enough money. Unfortunately, after only a few days Amelia begins to fatigue under the large amount of work. Luke attempts to talk to his sister about her brutal schedule, Amelia refuse to give up. Her fatigue continues to increase and begins affecting her performance at her jobs. While waiting for the bus to her next job, Amelia is picked up and given a ride by a regular customer of her waitress job, Mr. Steven. He does not however, drive Amelia to her destination as promised. Instead he takes her to a secluded park where he then attempts to proposition her for sex in return for financial support. Amelia escapes and flees into the park, where she wanders until morning. Upon sunrise, Amelia observes many people and couples happily enjoying the new day. Deeply upset, Amelia wonders why her parents abandoned her and her brother to their fate. Returning home, Amelia resolves once again to give everything she has into raising money for Luke's education. However, Amelia soon finds an ill Luke in his room. Amelia quickly rushes him to a hospital, where a doctor confirms that his condition has worsened. Luke will need immediate surgery to save his life. The cost of which, being some 18,000 euros, which Amelia cannot hope to pay. She quickly begins rushing all over town to find a loan, but no bank is willing to lend to her. Out of options, Amelia has no choice but to turn to the shady bank from the advertisement. The worker there states that they too cannot lend her such a large loan, to which Amelia responds that she is willing to do anything, even the "work" he spoke of before. The worker asks if she is prepared to do anything in order to save her brother. Amelia swears she is, and asks if she should prove it to him. The worker says such action is unnecessary, and states that Amelia is quite fortunate, as a client of his will pay top dollar for the life of someone like her. The E-Pandora Project Living up to her word, Amelia accompanies the bank worker to an undisclosed location. She attempts to question him about their destination but he brushes her aside, promising that she'll be returned home safely if she can't prove her worth. To Amelia's surprise, the group eventually arrives at a hospital. She is handed over to a mysterious group of black-suited women who begin examinations on Amelia. Once completed, Amelia worries about what comes next. The apparent leader of the group enters Amelia's room and announces that they're leaving immediately. The group makes its way to a separate facility, where Amelia and her custodians travel to the basement. Upon arrival, they are greeted by rows of Chevalier Pandora. Amelia is taken to a holding room and given a service contract to look over and sign. The contract itself allows her new employers, revealed to be the Chevalier, to conduct human experiments on Amelia with impunity. The leader returns for Amelia's answer shortly after. Amelia questions whether this project is a new Pandora Project being initiated by the Chevalier. The leader confirms that it is, and that the project is aimed at increasing the declining number of Pandora in the Chevalier's forces. She revealed that the number of Pandora was decreasing despite more compatible subjects being born due to Pandora being killed in action before their training is complete. She added that Pandora could no longer shoulder the burden of protecting mankind alone, and that it was time for others to share the burden. Amelia counters that she's just a regular person and never thought about such things before. She simply asks if signing the contract means they will save her brother's life. The leader confirms that they will take care of Luke for the rest of his life if she signs. Amelia consents to join the project and is taken to the Alaskan Research Facility. She is readied for tests concerning her compatibility by the stern Second Lieutenant Claugel and the more temperate First Lieutenant Magellan. Claugel proves herself a brutal instructor, pushing Amelia hard despite her lack of training. Amelia remains determined for the sake of her brother, but begins to doubt that she can pass the E-Pandora exam. The British girl is next seen in Magellan's office, who congratulates Amelia for passing the compatibility exam. The redhead said she wanted to thank the First Lieutenant for allowing her to join the E-Pandora Project. When Magellan asked if she should've been thanking Second Lieutenant Claugel instead for personally training her, Amelia countered that were it not for Magellan looking out for her, she might have given up before that point. The Chevalier seemed nonplussed at first, but then stated she looked forward to Amelia's performance in the sparring matches, stating that if she won, both she and her trainer would've been rewarded, and it would've made her proud as well. "I expect great things from you, Amelia," the lieutenant concluded as the British girl was dismissed. Later, Amelia is seen walking down the corridor, considering what Magellan had told her. She still doubted if she had any talent, but planned to do her best to repay the First Lieutenant for believing in her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone passing by, and became chagrined when she saw said person was her personal trainer, Second Lieutenant Claugel, whom derided her for being "arrogant." When Amelia asked her for but a single word of praise for passing the exam, Claugel viciously berated her instead, claiming she needed to shape up lest she get destroyed in the sparring matches. "You and your brother are gonna die like dogs at this rate!" she concluded, and went on her way. Amelia is next seen in her quarters, still shaken and in tears from Claugel's heartless words. Despite that, she vowed to win the matches to prove her wrong. E-Pandora Tournament She's next seen in the locker room, troubled at the thought of striking another human being. She soon becomes aware of another person nearby, and turns to see her fellow E-Pandora, Jina Purpleton. The newcomer proclaimed whoever won the tournament would be the leader of the E-Pandoras, and would special check-ups with Doctor Ohara along with other perks. When Jina asked if Amelia was aiming to win, the redhead was started. The newcomer said everyone wanted to survive, and that the desire to win wasn't unique to her. Amelia watched the opening match between Jina and Dorothy Andrews. It appeared Dorothy had the upper hand, but Jina quickly recovered, lifted her opponent up by the throat, and viciously slammed her on the floor. Amelia was stunned by her sheer brutality of her comrade, who gave her a cold stare as she walked from the arena. The British girl then faced her first opponent, Laila Heim. Her opponent made the first attack, but Amelia sidestepped it and countered with a vicious blow to the back of Laila's hand. As she continued to battle, she remembered Claugel's words, of using her long weapon to her advantage. She quickly disarmed her opponent, and then aimed the blade of her lance at Laila's exposed throat. Amelia was then declared the winner. After several more matches, Amelia found herself against Jina in the finals. The purple-haired girl unleashed with a vicious blow, but Amelia parried it and retaliated with a vicious counterattack. Jina threw her weapon at her, and the redhead managed to parry it, but was then nailed by a short-range blow from Jina, and then knocked to the floor. Her opponent then straddled her waist, and then began nailing Amelia with her fists. As she was mercilessly assailed, she recalled Claugel's words from her training, specifically that neutralizing an opponent's attacks was the best form of defense. Amelia then caught Jina's fist, and proceeded to crush her fingers. As her opponent back off, Amelia quickly rose to her feet and nailed her upside the head with her lance, which knocked her to the floor. The redhead was promptly declared the winner, which she was barely able to believe herself. She mentally thanked Claugel for her teachings, and watched as the lieutenant walked away without so much as a glance. Amelia is next seen in the locker room, when a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up, and saw Jina before her, her right hand outstretched in friendship while her left was in a cast. Jina sat down, and stated she had no idea Amelia was so touch, and admitted her defeat. The British girl claimed it was because of Magellan's encouragement that she made it so far, but Jina disagreed, saying she only did it to stay out of trouble in case Amelia died. And that if anyone should've been thanked, it was her personal trainer, Second Lieutenant Claugel. Amelia is next seen headed down the hall, considering Jina's words, especially how she would've met an even worse fate than her previous life if she failed, saying her own trainer told her the same thing. Amelia called out to Claugel, asking why she never told her what would've happened to her if she failed, and it was the reason she was trained so hard. The blonde woman merely stated she was just doing her job. She then became somber, saying she didn't know when she would've been killed by a Nova, and sought only to fulfill her duty. And that Amelia would then have to do the same. Moreover, she also had a little brother, the same age as Luke. The revelation brought tears to the redhead's eyes, as she admitted she hated her, event though she'd been looking out for her all along. Claugel then gave one last piece of advice: build a will of steel, and don't be such a crybaby, for she'd need it if she hoped to see her brother again. As Amelia watched her walk away, she silently vowed to stop whining, and become strong enough to protect Luke. She called out to Claugel one last time, and thanked her for her efforts with a grateful salute. Story Arc Trivia See Also Category:Article stubs Category:Freezing: Zero story arcs